Helping the Spartans
by silkrose
Summary: I wrote this just after i wen tto see the movie 300. It is in a random order at the moment and it is just starting to get into the story, more is promised! RR please, comments are very welcome.
1. Chapter 1

The cool breeze blew the horse's neatly plaited mane. It pawed at the ground and snort, its red eyes blazing. The four horses seated four riders, mysterious dressed head to foot in black flowing garments. Their sliver masks glinting in the light from the setting sun. The rider furthest right nodded at the others, they all looked down at the pass between the mountains, the Spartans, all marching though the pass finding a place safe enough to set up camp for the night.

The horses backed away from the edge, it would be a good hours ride till they caught up with the Spartans, but these horses were bred for speed and they would get their riders there on time.

The horses were moving fast now, their sleek black body's shining in the last light of the day. Their riders pressed forwards urging the horses on. Not far to go now, not far till they would cross paths with the Spartans.

The horses ran out of the secret passage and reared up in the road, blocking the way for the marching army. "Let us pass!" King Leonidas roared. The horses moved around to face the men. "We must press on!" he said a more calm now.

Silver sword glinting at the sides of the riders, freshly sharpened blades, one rider stepped forward. "We are here for you aid." The rider jumped down off the horse and approached the King. "We wish to aid you in your war against the Persians." They knelt and laid their sword on the ground, showing they were at peace with the Spartans.

"We need no help, I have my finest warriors at my side!" the king said, gesturing to the men standing behind him. The men began to chant, almost like a war cry.

She looked on, her mother standing on the dirt path whispering words of a love so deep into her father's ear. He was going to war; she knew he was even though her mother tried to hide it from her. Her younger brother was clinging to her arm, tears rolling down his cheeks. King Leonidas walked through the field, catching up with his small army of his greatest warriors, not looking back on his already mourning family. She feared the worst, but knew she should be brave for the sake of her mother.

Long silky brown hair flowed down her back; it tickled slightly, falling across the bare skin where her dress didn't cover. She placed her brush back on her mirror stand and walked to the balcony, it over looked the court yard. Her father and brother were in deep conversation. There had been talk all over Sparta of King Leonidas going to war, yet when she asked her father if he was going to war he dismissed the idea, and simply said her brother and he were going to walk the perimeters of the mountain pass.

He let his hand linger on her cheek. He then pulled it back and brought it crashing back down. She held her face a glared at him with pure hatred. He thrust her against the wall, pain searing up her back now she winced… yet trying not to let him know he had hurt her. "That is the last time you make a fool out of me you slut!" he hissed in her ear. He moved away from her and she slinked her way over to the bed and sat down. She thought about how her life could have been, but if she didn't have such a violent marital life she would never have cheated.

Eyes rolling back in her head, she lay on the floor of her room. She suddenly floated up off the floor and began to writhe, almost as if she was having some sort of seizure. Her long red hair was tangling around, then suddenly she hit the floor and awakened from her trance. Beads of sweat forming on her forehead, she reflected on what she had seen in her vision, a war which could be the fall of Sparta. She knew what she had to do.

Valamor looked at herself in the mirror. She could hear her mother weeping in the room down the hall. She had over heard her mother talking to one of the servant girls, telling her how she wanted to speak with the council and make them send a larger to help her husband. Valamor had taken things into her own hands, she knew she had to help her father, even if it did cost her, her life.

Rose had watched her father and brother, only hours ago, walk off into the fields to war. She splashed her face with water, her eyes still a little puffy. Astinos meant the world to her. He had taught her how to use knifes, and she had never left the house with out them since. Her only family leaving her behind.

Oz looked at the bluish bruise on her cheek in the mirror, she touched it, it was still sore. She left her room and walked out, and down to the stables. She stroked the neck of a large black horse, before climbing up onto its back and guiding it out into the fields. She rode once around the field and then headed to the borders of the town.

Sparks flew into the air as Siren sharpened her arrows. She was the daughter of a blacksmith, who was also responsible for making weapons for the King. She had picked up bits of the trade when she was younger, having no female influence. Her mother was an oracle, and Siren had inherited some of the mothers qualities. Siren had seen and army, an army of four young women, who would go to the aid of King Leonidas and pretend to be men.

Three horses stood pawing at the ground, walking in circles as their owners checked out the mysterious rider in black. Valamor, Rose and Oz were on their way to the mountain pass when their horses had been spooked by the mysterious rider. The rider had dismounted and was standing by their horse waiting for some sort of sign from the other riders.

"Remove your mask!" Valamor yelled, she seemed to be leading the group. "Now!" she screamed thrusting her sword at the throat of the mysterious rider. The rider hesitated and then pulled off her mask. Long red hair flowed down to the girls waist, she held her bow firmly in her hand.

"I have removed my mask your majesty, yes I know who you are and I am here to help." Said Siren. "I am the daughter of an oracle, I have seen the outcome of Sparta's war and it is not a positive one." Valamor jumped down of her horse.

"Why should I believe you!"

"I am a loyal Spartan… why would I want to see the city fall?" Siren placed her bow on her horse, and circled Valamor. Oz and Rose drew their weapons. "Spartan is going to fall. You were right in deciding to go to your fathers aid… but you are doing it wrong!"

"Who are you to tell me how to do things?" Valamor was getting annoyed.

"I AM YOUR ONLY CHANCE OF HELPING!" Siren yelled. "I have come with a disguise for each of you. Do you think that the army of Sparta will welcome women in their army? NO! You need my help." Siren reached into her bag and pulled out the more sets of the same black attire she was wearing, complete with masks.


	2. Chapter 2

In a matter of minutes, the four girls were dressed identically, all traces of being women had gone. They were clad head to toe in black and just their weapons of choice were on show. They all climbed back up onto their horses and began to follow Valamor's lead.

"We need no help, I have my finest warriors at my side!" King Leonidas roared. The rest of the army chanting, it began to spook the horses and the four horses began to rear up. Siren took a step closer to the King, his face a little blurred by the black mesh covering her eyes.

"The army is closer than you think, you are making a grave mistake moving now. You need to create a blockade here, they are not aware of the pass, you could use that to your advantage." Leonidas looked to the ground.

"How do you know this?"

"We saw the army on the way to your aid, I encourage you to take our help." Just as Siren stopped speaking, an arrow flew over head and it was heading straight for the king, she stood and raised her sword and sliced the arrow just before it reached him. Leonidas looked from the arrow to the person in front of him and then leant forward and picked up the remaining three swords. He threw a sword to each of the other riders and then looked back at Siren.

"We will be welcome of your aid." He said turning back to his army. "Now we must FIGHT!"


End file.
